His New Life
by Garn2198
Summary: Who knew that a late evening stroll could reveal so much? Terrence finds out a fair bit about himself when he is attacked by a Decepticon and then saved by the Autobots and is brought to live with them as well as a few others. He's now a wanted target by the 'Cons and they'll stop at nothing to get him. Luckily he has a new family and hopefully a lover to help. OC/Graham SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hi guys! This is my first story in this fandom so do be gentle when you are reviewing. Hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas as well and I wish you a Happy New Year if I don't update this story before then. Rate and Review!**

It was late evening in Tranquillity when Terrence Williams decided to take a quiet stroll up to what is known as the Lookout. Warm, but not unbearably so, the night was peaceful, with many people now asleep and very few cars out on the roads and it was just the way the British man liked it. He'd never be able to get this sort of night in Britain, mainly because the weather was so much colder than what it was here.

Terrence was a young man in his mid-twenties with short unruly dark brown hair and kind honey brown eyes. He had a small frame, been lithe and defined, he had a strong jaw, with clear cheek bones. Due to the warmth of the night, he wore only a simple black t-shirt and loose fitting lounge trousers and a pair of white trainers.

"A lovely night" he said as he reached one of the few large trees in the field. He climbed up and sat on one of the thicker branches, enjoying the evening.

This peace would not last, as he could hear the sound of a jet and he opened his closed eyes to see an F-22 Raptor flying near the Lookout and he raised a brow. There was no military base around the city, at least not that he knew of, so why the hell was a Raptor here close to the quiet town. And then to his shock, the Raptor began to fly towards him and he was rooted to the branch in shock as it began to transform and in its place a large triangular and downright ugly robot stood and began to approach him.

"Taking the time to appreciate the night, fleshy?" the thing spoke in a raspy voice as it reached him.

"I was" he said calmly, before jumping from the branch and running.

"Why do they always try to run?" the robot asked itself and heavy footfalls could now be heard. "I see no point in trying to outrun me, insect. I'll catch you!" it threatened, but he kicked his legs into high gear.

"I can try can't I?!" he shouted back.

"Try as you might, there is no outrunning me!"

As he said that, he had swiped Terrence from the ground and brought him close so that he could get a detailed look at him. Pain shot through the human as something invaded his senses, as though it was searching for something. Then it stopped and he sighed in relief, or as much relief as he could as he was still in the hands of a giant alien robot.

"You will most certainly do. My master will be pleased to see that there is another who has a genetic structure that will work"

"I'm sorry, genetic structure?" the British man asked.

"Trust me when I say this, you little insect, you will not need to know" he said and some of the joints began to click as he went to transform, if it wasn't for the large shot to his wings. "What the frag was that?!" he screeched.

"Might I advise letting the boy go, Starscream?" a calm voice spoke and 'Starscream' turned to face the newcomer. Terrence could see that the robot who spoke was considerably larger with two large weapons aimed at the robot holding him, and the icy blue 'eyes' brought relief as they contrasted the blood red of the planes robot form.

"Ahh Prime. I knew that by coming here I was taking a risk in encountering you"

"Indeed you were. I will not allow to take a human for torture. Put him down now and I will let you escape with your life" the one known only as 'Prime' offered peacefully.

"I have been searching for weeks for a specimen such as this. I am not about to let him go. I would rather take my chances and because you care for the insects life, I know you won't try to kill me to get him back as you could end up killing him as well" he said and Prime looked stuck between a rock in a hard place.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" another voice piped up and another shot impacted his wings.

"Stop that! I need these!" Starscream screeched at the second newcomer. He was big and bulky with weapons that were larger than Prime's and they were trained on the planes head.

"I know I don't know anything about your kind, but from the looks of things you're screwed"

Starscream looked down at him and then up at the bulky robot and then back at what appeared to be the leader and with a sinister grin, he began to clench his hand. Pain began to surge through him as the pressure increased agonizingly slow and he began to squirm in pain, letting out a small whimper which caught the attention of his two saviours and the yelled for him to stop.

"If I cannot have him, then I want to hear the satisfying crack as each one of his bones break under my grip. I want to hear him scream" he said sinisterly. "And my sensors indicate it won't be long until I hear both noises"

"Please stop…" the human protested weakly.

"Starscream, you are going to kill him" Optimus said. "Let him go"

"Time's running out Prime. The whimpers are satisfying, but I love to hear them scream"

A shot was fired at the joint of his arm and the pressure was replaced with the feeling of falling, which he was. He was about to hit the ground when another metal hand, this one larger caught him more gently.

"You are okay, boy. I have you now" Prime said softly.

"I'll get him one way or another! Mark my words!" Starscream screeched.

"Over my dead and rusty chasse!" Ironhide shouted, firing a few more shots.

Terrence was laid down on the floor, coughing a few times as he caught his breath, and the two that saved him waited for him finally speak. He took a few large gulps of breath and then he gave a large grateful smile to his two saviours which they in turn returned with small ones of their own.

"Thanks, really, I appreciate it" he said finally.

"No thanks necessary, kid" the bulky robot said gruffly.

"I trust you have many questions" Prime guessed and the other nodded.

"I do. However, I think it might be good to introduce ourselves first. I'm Terrence Williams" he said.

"My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots. This here is my weapons specialist Ironhide. You have him to thank for firing the shot that saved you" he said and the black robot gave a curt nod.

"I'm not safe. Am I?" Terrence asked, remembering the words of Starscream.

"No I am afraid not. Evil, he may be, but Starscream does not lie and when something has his total attention, nothing will dissuade him. He will surely use leverage against you"

"He will have a fun time finding it then. My parents passed away as have my grandparents who have raised me. I am an only child" he said, sounding a little bit saddened at that. "So he cannot get anything that will persuade me to go with him" he said.

"Then it wouldn't be an inconvenience to you if you were to come with is for safety?" Optimus asked.

"I am not been some crazy ugly robots little play thing. I trust you of course" he said and Optimus have a small nod and transformed into a Peterbilt truck, the passenger door opened for him to get into. They soon set off for wherever it was that they were based. "I do have one question. What did he mean when he said I had a specific genetic structure?" he asked as they drove calmly down the roads.

"Ever since we first defeated them in Mission City, the Decepticons have changed tactics and are trying to utilize the humans here on Earth. There are some with a sort of anomaly in their genetic structure that makes them immune to the negative effects of been exposed to our life force. When injected with it, they are made significantly stronger"

"Stronger, how so?"

"Improved strength, resilience to all normal forms of damage, accelerated healing. They are basically human forms of us. The Energon, which is our life force, makes changes to the human body. Bones are reinforced with our metal, it works to restore the body at a faster rate" Ironhide chirped over the radio.

"And the Decepticons have made advancements in the use of mind control drugs"

"They intend to wage a war using humans? Well in terms of diabolical plots to take over the Earth that is most definitely a new one" he mused. "How many humans possess this anomaly?" he asked.

"Not many"

He allowed the information to sink in. He possessed a unique structure that allows him to use their life to enhance his own abilities and the Decepticons wanted him to wage war on his own kind. He knew that he had to be careful if he ever chose to venture away from the safety of the others, or he could end up a puppet of these crackpots.

"Where is it that we're going?" he asked.

"Are you aware of the old storage facilities?"

"Outside of the city? You set up your base there?" he asked.

It made sense really. The warehouse district hasn't been used by the city for years and the structures were some of the largest. No one ever goes there.

"It was given to us by your government. It serves as the headquarters for a global team created to defend against the Decepticons. Most of the soldiers work in another base, but a few remain here with us out of choice. A few civilians live with us as well. In fact one of my own protects one of them and his family" Optimus explained.

"Unofficially, we call it the Hub" Ironhide chirped.

With most things explained, Terrence allowed himself to relax in the seat as they made their way to the warehouses. Despite the protesting of some of his muscles, which were aching after they were squeezed so hard, he was able to drift off lightly. Prime sent forth a message to Ratchet to perform some scans on him when he returns and also to inform the others of his arrival. Lastly, for the boys comfort, he heated the seat and told Ironhide to keep quiet.

* * *

"Boy, we have arrived" Ironhide boomed through the radio and the young man startled.

"Okay, one, you just scared the bloody hell out of me and two, I'll have you know that I am over twenty years old, I am not a boy" he stated snippily.

"Well you are considerably younger than me, so to me you are but a boy" Ironhide said in amusement.

As the two vehicles approached, the large doors to the warehouse which served as the Hub, and the vehicles stopped. Optimus opened the door and he stepped out to see several other bots looking at him curiously as well as a group of four humans as well. He smiled nervously at them and the four men looked amused.

"Ratchet wishes to see you before you make your introductions" Optimus explained.

"Which one is Ratchet?" Terrence asked and a lime green bot stepped forth.

"That would be me. I just want to perform some scans to see if you have any internal injuries. I had heard about Starscream trying to constrict you" Ratchet explained and a sensation washed over him before he could respond. Unlike last time, this seemed to be what he could only describe as curious as it searched along his body for anything that could be a cause for concern.

"So what's my prognosis?" he asked as Ratchet looked at him and blinked.

"Everything seems to be in order. No internal injuries or bleeding, no external bruising. You may be a bit sore for a while considering the stress that was put on your body but it's nothing that cannot be solved with a couple of painkillers every four hours" the medical bot said and he sighed in relief.

"Thank God for that. I thought for sure he might have done some damage"

"You're lucky he didn't. Starscream has a particularly strong grip"

"Understatement" the other muttered.

One of the men stepped forward with an easy grin on his face. He was particularly handsome and judging by the fact that he was wearing casual military gear such as a black shirt and combats as well as the dead giveaway of his sidearm, he was an operative of N.E.S.T. as Optimus had referred to it. Said man was quick to offer his hand.

"Major William Lennox" he introduced and the other shook his hand with a small smile.

"Terrence Williams" he said and another man in particular grinned.

"Thank God, another Brit on the base" the man said, British accent displaying genuine joy. "Captain Graham of the SAS, British operative of N.E.S.T." he introduced and Terrence immediately felt a bond forming with him.

"Please tell me you keep plenty of tea her?" he asked and Graham chuckled.

"Of course we do. Can't live on a base where the only drink is a foul black sludge now can we?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't give me nightmares" he shuddered mockingly.

"Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps, although you can call me Epps" a dark skinned man said with an easy grin. "Hopefully you won't bring up all the British issues like Graham does" he joked and the other laughs.

"Of course not. I'll bring up new ones" he said with a smile.

Lastly, the fourth one introduces himself. He must be the civilian that lives on base and seems to have a special place with the Autobots. Sam Witwicky was the one he had seen in the news before the reports inexplicably changed to news of a terrorist attack that had taken place in Mission City so he was key to the events surrounding the battle.

"I'll make the introductions simple" Optimus said and he started by gesturing to a yellow and black bot. "This is my scout, Bumblebee" he says and the bot takes some radio fragments to form a greeting. "His voice processor was damaged in battle. He hasn't spoken much since. This" he said, gesturing to a smaller blue bot stood next to Ratchet, "is Jolt. He is a medic-in-training under Ratchet" he said.

"Greetings Terrence. I look forward to seeing a new face around" he said pleasantly.

"A pleasure to meet you" he replied in kind with a smile.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, frontliners and twins" Optimus said, gesturing to two identical mechs, one silver, and the other gold respectively.

"A new target for pranks, or do you know some as well?" Sideswipe asked mischievously. A wink was all he got in response. "Having another human around might be good then" he said and the other chuckled.

"And then the triplets. Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1" he said gesturing to three who stood up on one wheel, pink, blue and purple respectively. They all briefly created holograms of beautiful women to offer up a seductive smile and he blushes, much to their amusement.

"Definitely a keeper" Arcee says when her hologram disappears.

"Quite the cute one" Chromia adds on to the sentiment.

"Perhaps a new… and pretty face around here might not be so bad"

"They are also relentless teases. Normally innocent, they like to make humans flustered for their own amusement" Sunstreaker informed him and the other nodded in understanding. They looked insulted, but they didn't deny it.

"It is amusing to see them flustered. But we were been serious about the cute remarks" Arcee said.

"I honestly don't know how to respond" he settled for and the three females chuckled. Lennox wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gestured to the whole of the warehouse.

"Welcome to the Hub. Our home and headquarters"

The interior of the warehouse was rather vast. It had to be a tall structure to accommodate the quite larger members of the team and that gave it an open feel to it. Much of the lower floor was empty but a large mezzanine had been built where there were an abundance of monitors and computers, each showing different information. A circular scaffolding hung down with four screens placed equally. Another larger mezzanine had been constructed nearer to where they were which held a structure, like a shipping office only on a much larger scale.

"That structure you're looking at is where the quarters are located. You'll be sleeping on someone's couch until we can set up a basic room which will take a few days as we have to report that you were attacked by Decepticons and rescued. After that, feel free to go crazy decorating. It comes out of a budget set up for our own comforts"

"I hope none of you snore in that case" he said with a grin and three of them shuffled awkwardly.

"That leaves me" Graham said with a smile.

"I wonder what sort of disaster could happen from two Brits been placed together" Epps mused out loud and Lennox had a grin on his face.

"Rule Britannia" was all the leader said.

* * *

It was an hour later when Graham decided to retire for the night and so did Terrence, mainly to rest his aching muscles, lest Ratchet have him for it. Graham showed him to his room and the Brit looked around, appreciating it.

There was a large bed where the man obviously slept with a bedside table either side, a lamp on each. The sofa was upholstered in warm really dark red leather with plenty of soft plump cushions for use and a decorative comforter laid across the back of it. The skirting around the room was black and the walls were the same shade of red as the sofa. The black curtains drawn gave it a more cosy feeling as well. There was a large corner desk which functioned as his office, judging by the presence of a laptop with the logo of N.E.S.T. and a stack of papers. Other than that, it had photos of him and his teammates.

"Make yourself at home" Graham said.

"They really allow you to personalise" he noted, sitting on the sofa, which he sank into.

"This place is more than just a base. It's our home. Will has the largest room as his family lives here, but they're already asleep and he didn't want to wake them with the news of your arrival. So we make it our own" Graham explained.

"It's lovely" the Brit said with a small smile.

Graham rummaged around in his draws, picking out a black t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms, handing them to Terrence. They were just slightly bigger than his size, but they would have to do, considering it was too dangerous to venture outside of the Hub to get anything left in his home. That is if he had one. He lived in small house out of the way and totally remote which had belonged to his grandparents when they were alive. If the Decepticons wanted him or any leads to where he might be, they would have gone there.

"Welcome to N.E.S.T. by the way" Graham said.

"How am I a member?"

"You, Sam and Will's family are proof that the Autobots are not dangerous to be around. You act as liaisons as it were" the other British man explained.

"I see" was all he said and then he yawned.

"Get some rest, Terry. You've had a long day"

"Biggest understatement ever"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Optimus were just outside of the resting area for the Autobots, the lime green bot needing to speak to the leader urgently. As soon as Terrence's name came up, the leader was quick to agree to speak with him.

"My earlier scans of him show that he has definitely got the anomaly inside of him"

"Which means that he can't venture out" Optimus said sadly.

"Not without a guardian. He needs to be protected. You cannot imagine the amount of damage he could do if the Decepticons manage to capture him and make use of it. Several people have already gone missing across the country" Ratchet said.

"I know. I shall speak to everyone tomorrow"

"Lennox will explain everything to Terrence" Ratchet added on.

"For the time being, he needs to rest. After everything he has found out today, I am surprised he did not faint before I brought him here" Optimus said and Ratchet gave a nod. "I had hoped that Starscream had been wrong in his assessment and he would have more freedom" he said sadly and the medical bot looked down for a moment.

"He knows that he needs to stay here for his safety. This is for the best, Prime"

"I am aware of that. Sadly" he says, before soundlessly transforming and shutting down.

* * *

In a lab somewhere within the ruins of Cybertron, a human floats in a water tank, seemingly unconscious. Starscream enters and looks intently at him for a moment, looking over all of the data on the screens such as his vitals. With a satisfied smirk, he turns back to the human and looks at him once more.

"Awaken"

Eyes shoot open, setting in a menacing glare, glowing blood red…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mundane Times

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review guys! This notes don't get as succinct as this.**

It was early in the morning when Terrence awoke. Graham had already left the room earlier, leaving him to sleep a little bit longer and for that he was grateful. His muscles protested as soon as he sat up from his comfortable position on the sofa and he saw on a table a glass of water and some tablets for him, a note next to it.

"Some of Ratchets best! They don't even make you drowsy! Graham"

"His best? Let's hope they work immediately" he said.

He popped one of the capsules in his mouth, quickly taking a sip of water and then repeating. He could instantly feel them working, his muscles starting to ache less, though they were still rather tight. The only difference was he could move without feeling any pain.

Terrence headed out of the room and down to a common area to see that all of the military were up bright and early, no not necessarily willingly. Will had a cup of coffee in his hands and was putting so much sugar in, he was sure that he was going to get a cavity. Epps had two mugs by him, obviously in need of the caffeine. Graham was the only one who looked particularly pleasant that morning as he smiled as soon as he saw the younger.

"You're looking better" he noted.

"Those painkillers are the best" Terrence noted, accepting a mug of tea.

"Small drop of milk and two sugars" Graham said and the other gave a wide grin in response. "There are biscuits in the cupboard if you want some" he added on.

"Just like Britain" he said wistfully and he took a sip of the piping hot drink. "Certainly good to have a taste of home here. I suppose I could tolerate living in an awesome military base with gigantic aliens that turn into cars or in the triplets case motorbikes" he said somewhat sarcastically.

"Do you miss it?" Lennox asked tiredly.

"Britain? Of course I do. Traditional pubs, Sunday roast, and to some extent the horrible weather"

"I think I'm happy here. Although I wouldn't say no to the traditional pubs and that Sunday roast" Epps said.

"Well if you get the stuff in, I think I can make it happen. I'd have to make the Yorkshire puddings from scratch though" Terrence noted and Graham gave a nod as well as a smile.

"I can help you there. What meat?"

They were in full planning mode. The others were amazed at some of the things they were coming out with. Sunday dinner was obviously quite the tradition in Britain and they could see why as they were thinking of all of the food that they were coming out with. They liked the idea of mixing up some of the meats so they chose beef and chicken for their first.

"Just avoid having breakfast in the morning. Trust me on that one" Terrence said after they had finished.

Soon the Autobots slowly began to wake up and transform, stretching out their mechanical joints and from the looks of things, some of them weren't morning types either. They expected it from Ironhide, although Optimus was unusually quiet. Then again, they put that down to the fact that the newest human addition is a valuable target and had been up late sorting out his protection. Jolt and the Triplets were the only ones truly awake.

"Good morning all!" Jolt said cheerfully.

"You're quite a morning person, Jolt" Terrence noted with a smile.

"It's all of the electricity he keeps on hand. He uses it in his weapons, but he likes to use it to get past the morning blues as your kind calls it" Ironhide noted, more gruff than normal.

"Something which you obviously need" he muttered with a smirk.

"Old I may be, boy, however I am not deaf" Ironhide said, amused somewhat.

"Of course not Ironhide" Terrence said innocently.

"Well all humour aside, there is something that we need to discuss, Terrence" Optimus began and the other put his mug down and gave him his undivided attention. "The anomaly in your system is a valuable target to all Decepticons and as such it is more than a little dangerous to venture outside" he said and the other nodded.

"I had a feeling that would be the case" he said with a rueful smile.

"However, I do want you to have some freedom. So I am assigning you a guardian" he said. The other Bots, aside from Ratchet looked up at this and then at the young man who may be their charge until such a time they won't be needed. "You do not have to decide now" Optimus added.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up" he said with a grateful smile and then he turned to the others. "And I guess I should say thank you to whomever it is that I choose. I'll try not to get into trouble"

"One trouble magnet is enough" Ratchet muttered.

"You forget the twins" Terrence noted, taking another sip.

"Hey! We're respectful!" Sideswipe spoke up defensively and to Terrence's shock, Ratchet was the one to snort in amusement at that.

"How many times have I dented your helms for causing trouble?" he asked and the others shuffled on their wheeled feet awkwardly. "Exactly. Respectful my aft" he muttered under his breath and the humans watched in amusement for a moment, before Will gave a sigh.

"Well, time to report to Galloway about our newest addition" he said with a grimace.

"Galloway?"

"Theodore Galloway is the National Security Advisor and the liaison for the Autobots. When it comes to people accidentally discovering us, he can be… difficult, to put it politely" Graham explained and the other nodded.

"You be polite, whilst I be impolite. That dude is a total a-" he's cut off by a stern female voice.

"Language, Robert! She may not be able to talk yet but she'll pick it up" a blonde, beautiful woman said, before she noticed the newest human. "You must be the new guy" she said with a smile and he gave a small nod with one of his own. "Will told be about you when we had to wake up to feed this one" she said, gesturing to the bundle in her arms.

"Terrence, allow me to introduce my wife and mother of the team, Sarah and my little bundle of joy who loves to keep me awake every four hours, Annabelle" William said, walking to join her and they looked to be the perfect family.

"It's lovely to meet you" he said with a small smile.

"You'd do well to learn manners like him and Graham" Sarah said to her husband, before pecking him on the cheek.

"I do have manners" he protested.

"It's okay, honey. I believe you" she said and the other chuckled, everything seemed so natural here.

"Terrence, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you'll need to come with me so you can explain your situation" Will said and Sarah winced for him. It seems that even she knows how bad this Galloway must be.

So they were stood on the mezzanine where most of the work was conducted, a large screen lowered which was used for conference calls. The man certainly talked big but there was only one word that came to mind when he saw him, and that was 'weasel.' He'd seen Jack Russell dogs with more bite than what he had. And it seemed like he held a dislike for the Autobots because he blamed them immediately.

"So what happened to this one?" he asked tersely.

"Uhh, 'this one' has a name" Terrence started, already irked. Graham could sense a rant and from the looks of things, so could the others as they were all looking up with interest. Optimus took a small glance, but turned up his audio receptors. "And 'this one' was attacked last night by one of the Decepticons. It's complicated as to the reasons but I am a high priority target. It was no one's fault and it certainly wasn't the Autobots either"

"I don't like your tone" the older man said.

"Lighten yours and I'll do the same, Mr. Galloway"

"You're clear to stay, but what you know stays with you only. You'll be arrested if you reveal anything" he threatened.

"I know that this is a secret. I do possess some intelligence and common sense. And next time, if there ever is a next time, try speaking to me with some respect and I'll do the same. Oh, and I find Decepticons far more threatening than you. Have a good day in the office Mr. Galloway" he said in a sickly sweet tone and just as the man went on a rant, Lennox shut off the call.

"Thank you. If you didn't say anything, I was going to"

"How did he become your liaison if he's so intolerant?" Terrence asked.

"The President told us that he was reviewing other candidates that were a little more 'civil' but for the time being, we're stuck with the jackass" Epps explained. "I'd pop a cap in his ass if I was given permission to"

"Galloway has a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later. Anyone who finds out about us are considered threats to national security" Graham said with a grimace. "Who would believe us anyway if we did tell people? We'd look like nutters"

"Precautionary. Although I really think that man needs to get his head out of his arse. He most likely wears it like a hat" Terrence said. "I know I'm a civilian and all, but is there anything I can do around the base? If I'm going to be staying here, I may as well pull my weight" he said and Sarah walked up the steps.

"I could use some help with some menial things. Cooking, washing up and the like" she offered.

"I too could use some assistance in organising medical supplies" Ratchet chipped in as well.

"I can do both" Terrence said with a smile.

That was how he spent his morning. An area of the Hub had been set up for medical purposes and despite its lack of personnel, it saw humans and Autobots alike frequently. The Autobots because they were injured, humans, because they were somewhat foolish or they had sparring incidents. But this base did see some other personnel from time to time, especially if they're on a mission and the closest base is the Hub.

"The most I have to deal with around here are illnesses. Injuries aren't all that common" Ratchet explained as they put some more of the stuff away.

"Unless they're accidents" Jolt chipped in. "Of course, I still do not understand why humans feel the need to injure each other whilst sparring" Jolt said and Terrence smiled in amusement. It is clear that he didn't see much action.

"Did you fight in the war, Jolt?" he asked and the mech shook his head.

"I'm one of the youngest. I stayed mostly in the med bay" he answered.

"Humans spar all the time. Normally to practice self-defence. In the case of our soldiers it's in the event that they end up close to the enemy. And sometimes you have to sustain injuries because your enemy has no qualm in causing them" he explained. "I've never done it and I hope that I'll never have to, but it's done so they're prepared for everything"

"I see. Better to be injured now than later" the medic in training said.

"Yep. That and at least it provides you with something to do. You get to practice healing humans" he said with a smile.

"As much as it exasperates me to no end, it does keep us occupied and we learn something about the human body as we do" Ratchet said and Terrence smiled. "Now where did I put my wrench?" he asked, searching for it.

"It's not embedded in the twins' head?" Terrence asked, earning a chuckle from Jolt.

"I do not use it for that all the time… just most of the time" he said.

"Where'd you last have it?" the Brit asked.

"On this table" he said and his eyes went green as he scanned the area for any sort of evidence. He soon found it. "When I get my hands on those two, they will be breathing exhaust fumes for the next millennia" he said, stalking out of the medical area and into the middle of the Hub, searching for the two pranksters. "Of course they would leave in their haste to get away. Which is why I kept this" he said, producing another one from what he explained was a subspace compartment.

"What do you use them for? Aside from causing permanent brain damage?" Terrence asked.

"Sometimes severed limbs have been a problem with us. I recreate everything and then all that needs to be done is for it to be reattached" Ratchet explained, before transforming. "I shall be back in no more than thirty minutes. Prepare to pull out dents" the medic said, before heading out of the Hub, just as Graham came by.

"Where's he off to?"

"I shall put it like this, Captain. Twins-" Graham cuts him off.

"Say no more" the British man said.

"I really need to learn how this whole dysfunctional team works. I think I know one thing though and that's if the twins are involved, something bad is happening" Terrence said and Jolt gave a nod and a smile.

"Ratchet follows that philosophy as well. Then again, we all do. Just some advice, if you only ever see one of them, then be on the lookout for the other one. The only time the two ever separate is when they're playing a prank"

"Talking from experience?" Graham asked with a grin.

"Regrettable experience" the medic in training grumbled.

"Aww, Jolt. At least you could consider it a learning curve" Terrence tried, standing next to the mech and tapping his foot and said blue bot smirked, which looked unnatural and quite frankly dangerous on him.

"Oh I had revenge. I believe you know of the whole 'shake my hand?' prank?" he asked and the two nodded. Jolt held up his hands and turned on the electricity which began to crackle. "I can use a similar concept" he said.

"Devious… I like it" Terrence said with a smile.

* * *

In the lab, Starscream was performing his normal rounds on all of the humans they had captured that had the genetic structure they required. Loud footfalls could be heard behind him and he turned with a small smirk on his face as he looked towards his larger master who had been rebuilt and revived.

"Master, what brings you to the lab?" he asked.

"I thought I would stop by and check on the progress of our guests"

"Well, my lord, I think you would be pleased with the results. All of the captured ones have taken the Energon treatments well with no negative side-effects as of yet. The mind control serum however, is proving to be the issue. It only lasts a short amount of time before it leaves the subjects system and their free will returns"

"Then find a solution!" the larger mech spat out.

"I believe I have, sire. I can create a device that continuously floods the system with the serum" Starscream explained.

"Excellent Starscream. Perhaps you are not a complete disgrace after all. Tell me, what is the status on your search for that fleshy that escaped you?"

"I managed to hack into the human information banks and recovered the address of his home, but I did not expect him to be there. Prime would never let him because of the danger. I destroyed it so he would never be able to go back" Starscream said.

"Then continue your search, Starscream. The more humans we possess with this, the more we have a chance of conquering that wretched planet"

"Of course my lord. A simple insect will not outsmart me"

"He seemed to have managed it the first time. I regret to tell you, however, that if you fail once more, than I shall tear your spark from your chest. Scalpel will prove to be an effective replacement should this unfortunate situation occur"

"Of course, Lord Megatron. I will not fail you this time"

* * *

Terrence approached Optimus whilst he was looking at a datapad and the large mech looked down at him. The British man had been busy thinking over who would be his guardian, looking over all of the available Autobots and he had finally come to a decision.

"Yes Terrence?" he urged gently.

"I've made my decision" he said and Optimus nodded.

"And you are sure of it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. I would like to ask Jolt to be my guardian. I've already considered the others, but with some of them too busy or possibly damaged" he said and then they heard a clang, as well as a combined 'ow!' "Case and point" he said with a smile. "Jolt seems to be the choice. Plus I do like the idea of getting to know him as a friend"

"Very well Terrence. I shall inform him"

"Oh I already did" he said with a small smile. "I asked him to and he said yes. I know he's not exactly the most experienced on the battlefield, but I know he wants to protect people" he said and Optimus smiled.

"A good choice. I do have one thing to ask of you"

"Anything" Terrence said with a smile.

"Could you see to it that Ratchet doesn't harm the twins too much? We have a possible Decepticon sighting and I need them well and intact" he said and the human grinned.

"Of course"

Optimus was concerned as he watched the human walk off in the direction of multiple clangs. The sighting was in a random location, nowhere near any settlements. It is unlikely that there are any humans in the vicinity, let alone humans with the anomaly. He would speak with Will later to ensure that the Hub is secure before he heads out. And it seemed like there were more massing in the area.

"What are planning, brother?"

* * *

"Starscream, has the bait been deployed?"

"Yes, master. A group of Decepticons are waiting at the coordinates. The devices are ready and the humans are ready to assault their base. Soundwave discovered its location when the humans were communicating and apparently the fleshy is with them" Starscream explained.

"Make sure they know not to harm him… much"


End file.
